deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Pent House Tower computers
Tower computers is a group of computers appearing in the expansion A Criminal Past for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The computers are located in Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility's Tower building, which houses Processing, the Infirmary, and Automated Security. Automated Security Melanie Hanson's computer I don't trust Donald From: Orin Kepac To: Melanie Hanson I'm convinced that Donald is sabotaging the drones and sentries. I gave him a test. Let's see what he does. I also told him that I suspect you of being the person I can't trust. :) Keep an eye on him, but keep your distance. I want to see what he does. OK Orin Kepac Automated Defense Manager RE: You were right! From: Adnan Keonig external To: Melanie Hanson Hacked? Who the hell would hack it? Stenger's going to lose his shit. I'll let you take credit for this find. Adnan Keonig Help Desk - Serial Robotic Diagnostics REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Melanie Hanson To: Adnan Keonig Subject: You were right! Adnan, You were right. The executable in the cloud's phantom file had enough iterative backup noise from the last few weeks to do a full rebuild and restore. It took me more than a day but the assembled log clearly shows it was hacked. Melanie Hanson Automated Defense Technician Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Birthday From: Zoe Gencolo To: All employees Good morning, On behalf of the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility, we all would like to wish a happy birthday to Michael D. Rhowsay Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!!!! Zoe Gencolo Receptionist Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Donald Gagnon's computer Orion insta-messaging autosave From: Madalyn Besser To: Donald Gagnon This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: ------------------------------------------------- >'Donald Gagnon': What are we doing tonight? >'Madalyn Besser': Streamed movies and chill? ;) >'Donald Gagnon': Y!E!S! >'Madalyn Besser': Only a couple days until we're on vacation, babe. >'Donald Gagnon': I can't wait until we're out of here. I love that you found a resort where augmented people are not allowed. Was it expensive? >'Madalyn Besser': Yes and no. Anyway, I figured we both needed a couple days away from seeing augs. >'Donald Gagnon': What about the people that work there? Are they auged? >'Madalyn Besser': No. >'Donald Gagnon': T!H!A!N!K! G!O!D! >'Donald Gagnon': Anyway. Back to work. Someone's gotta fix these bots. Inaccuracy From: Orin Kepac To: Donald Gagnon Some of the sentry calibrations have weird timestamps on their CLB files. When I chedked them, they'd reverted to older versions but the checksums were different. I don't know if it's Melanie, one of the guards, or what, but someone's been messing around. Can you take a look and see if you spot something wrong. Thanks in advance. OK Orin Kepac Automated Defense Manager REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Melanie Hanson To: Adnan Keonig Subject: You were right! Adnan, You were right. The executable in the cloud's phantom file had enough iterative backup noise from the last few weeks to do a full rebuild and restore. It took me more than a day but the assembled log clearly shows it was hacked. Melanie Hanson Automated Defense Technician Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Board game night From: Zoe Gencolo To: All employees To all employees, We are looking for volunteers to help facilitate the upcoming board game night. Do we have any masters of dungeons working here? Zoe Gencolo Receptionist Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Processing Ellen McGuire's computer About the warden... From: Kelvin Yang To: Ellen McGuire I never cleared that inmate to do an unmonitored work detail in the Infirmary. If she said I said that, it's a lie. Anyone who actually reads his psych file would understand just how potentially dangerous he is. I don't get why she's interfering all of a sudden. She's never ruled over me like this before. Kelvin Yang Clinical Psychologist Position Ignore Kelvin From: Patsy Perkins To: Ellen McGuire Ellen, I understand your concerns about Worthmuller's assignment but I reviewed his file myself. We're simply following the recommendations of the Arizona State psychiatrist rehabilitation program. I'm surprised Kelvin seems to be ignoring this fact. The effect of given responsibility was cited as a positive tool for someone rebuilding their self-worth. Worthmuller is only manning the infirmary for visits, taking messages, and continuing to log inventory in the absence of Dr Essel. Honestly, it would be a shame not to take advantage of the man's positive attitude in wanting to help. I would appreciate you trusting our judgment on this. Mr. Stenger has clear instructions to pay close attention to Worthmuller and I trust everything is in hand. Patsy Perkins Warden - Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Social events schedule From: Zoe Gencolo To: All employees To all employees, Here is a rundown of social events that will be happening next week. - - - - - Sunday Dinner: Make Your Own Pizza Night Meeting: Beer, Wine, & Cheese Tasting Movie (8pm): "The Flop House Gang" Comedy. 119 min ® Three nerdy friends are chased by the mafia because they saw a movie they weren't supposed to see. MetaMovie Score: 88% Monday Dinner: Vegetarian Menu Meeting: Retro Video Game Club Movie (8pm): "Hacker's Run" Sci Fi/Action. 109 min (PG) A team of cyber criminals enter a digital world where data equals money. MetaMovie Score: 78% Tuesday Dinner: BBQ Meeting: Book & Wine Club Movie (8pm): "The Unbearable Weight of Two Augs" Drama/Thriller. 135 min ® A modern day retelling of the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde story. (This won several awards) MetaMovie Score: 98% Wednesday Dinner: Seafood (Catch of the day) Meeting: Correctional Officers Union Movie (8pm): "Alli Gatornaut: Space Camp Sleepover" Comedy. 91 min ® A raunchy alligator enters the space program. MetaMovie Score: 87% Thursday Dinner: BBQ Meeting: Board Game Night Movie (8pm): "Old Criminals 3: Golden Oldies" Comedy. 112 min (G) The gang of retired criminals is at it again, this time they're robbing Fort Knox! MetaMovie Score: 72% Friday Dinner: Italian Meeting: Open Mic (Music, comedy, poetry, etc) Movie (8pm): "The Single Aug" Drama. 99 min (PG-13) An augmented divorcee tries to find love again. MetaMovie Score: 92% Saturday Dinner: Steak Meeting: Fantasy Sports Club Movie (8pm): "Haunted Phantom" Horror. 93 min ® A family is tormented by a ghost. MetaMovie Score: 89% Orin Kepac's computer RE: Love u From: Erica Kepac external To: Orin Kepac What's going on? Are you OK? -erica REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------- From: Orin Kepac To: Erica Kepac Subject: Love U Pray for us. I love u. Orin Kepac Automated Defense Manager Automated defense proposal From: Patsy Perkins To: Orin Kepac Orin, The budget for the automated defenses was given a "yellow light" so I'll be presenting a revised proposal to the board soon. Check with Madalyn and book a meeting with me for tomorrow. I need you to come up with ways to make it more appealing. The board didn't know what to make of all the tech talk. What they want to see is the ROI they'll get out of their investment. We should use the Wilburg tragedy to our advantage. Tell them that we can avoid future PR disasters if we had more modern drones and so on. Patsy Perkins Warden - Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Board game night From: Zoe Gencolo To: All employees To all employees, We are looking for volunteers to help facilitate the upcoming board game night. Do we have any masters of dungeons working here? Zoe Gencolo Receptionist Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Gustavo Lupoli's computer Schedule for Cell Block A From: Ellen McGuire To: Gustavo Lupoli Here's the schedule for CELL BLOCK A (0000-0600) Joseph Bellrose Gabriel Tango (0600-1200) Robert Jones Juan Martin (1200-1800) Joshua Drummer Robert Rowe (1800-2000) Joel Dodgeson Thomas Servito Keep a close eye on Rowe, if we get any more complaints about him, he's off the schedule. Let me know if you need anything else. Ellen McGuire Inmate Scheduling Next week's inmates From: Benjamin Bills external To: Gustavo Lupoli Here's your next lot. Congrats, you got a celebrity coming in next week. J. Carter is one of those "aug celebrities." My kids love him. Too young to know I suppose. He fudged his taxes and look where it got him. :P P.T.H.C Facility Name - Augmentation Lvl. - Sentence Carter, J. - Lvl.1 - 2 years Etkins, S. - Lvl. 4 - 12 years Furituny, D. - Lvl.3 - 6 months Have a good weekend. -BB Benjamin Bills Inmate Movement Coordinator Arizona State Correctional Department Top 10 of 2029 best places to work From: Patsy Perkins To: All employees Great work everyone! The U.S. Department of Corrections Again Ranks in Top 10 of 2029 Best Places to Work in the Federal Government. The Partnership for Public Service yesterday released the results of the 2029 Best Places to Work in the Federal Government rankings, and the U.S. Department of Corrections has once again ranked in the top 10, placing 3rd overall among the 19 large Federal agencies, and also ranked 3rd in effective leadership, strategic management, and support for diversity: The DoC leadership is very pleased the positive feedback from our employees keeps us in the top 10. The rankings measure federal employee satisfaction and commitment and are based on responses from more than 1,700,000 federal workers. Best Places to Work is the most comprehensive assessment of how federal employees perceive their jobs and agencies, providing insights into issues ranging from leadership to pay, to teamwork and work-life balance. Patsy Perkins Warden - Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Infirmary Morris Assumpacio's computer Hello... From: Leonardo Sanchez To: Morris Assumpacio Dear Nurse Assumpacio, My name is Leonardo Sanchez. I just started working here two months ago. Can I see you? Karen in accounting told me that you occasionally provide minor health services for the staff. I know official policy says I'm supposed to go offsite to see a doctor in town, but I'm wondering if you'd bend the rules a little for me. I have a stye. I've had it before and normally treat it myself, but it has been over 48 hours of warm compresses and it's still around. It needs to be lanced by someone who isn't me. Leonardo Sanchez Office Assistant Dental work? From: Eduardo Rost To: Morris Assumpacio There's an inmate in Block A complaining about a tooth-related issue. He says it had nothing to do with his augs. Do I let him go to the doctor or do we have a dentist in the infirmary? Some guards say no and some say yes. Is it the Fixer? I don't know if they're pulling my chain because I'm new or if either of them actually knows the answer. I figured I should just ask someone who works in the Infirmary to get the real answer. Eduardo Rost Correctional Officer Welcome! New employees From: June Naydeen To: All employees Please join us in welcoming the following new employees: - - - - - Enrique LaPointea Correctional Officer Hometown: Ogden, Utah Years of experience? 5 Have a nickname? no Favorite time of day? (and why?) Breakfast and my first sip of coffee. When you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up? First baseman for Dallas What superpower do you wish you had? Indestructability Favorite word? Baseball Coffee or Tea? Coffee - - - - - Lorenzo McCovey Correctional Officer Hometown: Duncan, Arizona Years of experience? 1 Have a nickname? "Mac" Favorite time of day? (and why?) Midnight because everything that happened before is wiped clean and it's a whole new day. When you were a kid what did you want to be when you grew up? Doctor What superpower do you wish you had? Teleportation Favorite word? Focaccia Coffee or Tea? Herbal Tea - - - - - June Naydeen Human Resources Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Dr. Suzanne Essel's computer Help is on the way From: Patsy Perkins To: Dr. Suzanne Essel Suzanne, To follow up on our conversation, I've gotten confirmation that the new nurse will be joining us next week. Seems as though telling them that we've had to resort to staffing the infirmary with an inmate was enough to get them to pony up the money for our budget. I was going to pull Worthmuller out of there but I'm getting resistance from Stenger for some reason. I can't understand that man sometimes. One day he's justifying to me that the inmates can't be trusted and need to be taught who's boss, and the next he's telling me that people like Worthmuller deserve a second chance or they'll never get back on track. Bear with the situation for a little while longer. I'll review again next week. Patsy Perkins Warden - Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility Augmentations From: Dr. Josephine Greenberg external To: Dr. Suzanne Essel Hi Suzanne, I looked over the list you sent, and, if you allow me to be a little unprofessional, this inmate Walthers is amazing! The sheer number of augmentations implanted is incredible. And their quality is upper-upper level. I mean, Sarif implants were never cheap, and this guy is full of them. I asked around and a friend of a friend said they saw a few of the same augments on soldiers in the Australian civil war... Make sure your people keep him properly neutralized. For your sake. Take care, Dr. Josephine Greenberg Augmentation Emergency Medicine East Elmhurst Hospital -- Queens, NY Dishwashers From: Michael D. Rhowsay To: All employees REMINDER Please take note that for hygienic reasons and allergies, it is forbidden to leave dirty utensils on any Cafeteria countertops or inside sinks. Dirty utensils should be rinsed and placed inside the dishwasher. If they are full or already on, it is your responsibility to clean and store them inside the utensil drawer, especially during the weekends. When the dishwashers are running, there's a sign on the door to remind you! PLEASE AVOID PUTTING THE DISHES INSIDE THE DISHWASHER AFTER THE WASHING CYCLE. Think about your colleagues... Help us keeping our work environment clean. Michael D. Rhowsay Operations Manager Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - A Criminal Past computers